1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a release device which is intended for releasing theft deterrent devices that are attached to theft attractive goods and which are of the kind defined.
2. Prior Art
Release devices of this kind are used to release theft deterrent devices that have been attached to attractive goods, for instance clothes, bags, handbags and other easily carried goods found in departmental stores and other shops, in order to deter the theft of such goods. A theft deterrent is intended to be attached to an article in a manner such that the deterrent can only be removed from the article concerned with the aid of a special deterrent release device. The purpose of such theft deterrents is to render the article unusable to all practical purposes should an attempt be made to remove the deterrent without the aid of the special deterrent release device intended therefor, the article can be rendered usable by tearing the article or by staining the article with a dye or some other suitable staining substance contained in a fragile ampoule which, when an attempt is made to remove the deterrent without using the correct deterrent release device, is fractured so as to release the staining substance and therewith stain the article, or damage the article in some other way. A theft deterrent of this kind is described in mere detail in International Patent Application PCT/SE91/00576.
At the present time, the devices used to release such theft deterrents are loosely placed on a sales counter or some other convenient support surface and are designed with sufficient extension on the underlying support surface and sufficient weight for the release device to have the stability that is essential for the theft deterrent to be removed easily and smoothly. In order to render the deterrent detaching part of the release device inaccessible to unauthorized persons, a separate locking unit can be mounted in or on said deterrent detaching part and firmly locked thereto, therewith preventing the theft deterrents from being released from the theft attractive articles to which they are attached by unauthorized persons. However, it has been found that the locking unit can be manipulated and released far too easily. Furthermore, this type of deterrent release device is awkward to handle when it is necessary to release theft deterrents from the inside of clothing, shoes, handbags and other goods.